Enemy Mate
by LinkinPrkGrl
Summary: What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha discover they are mates on the middle of a battle field and Inuyasha drags her back to his pack? Both packs struggle through there twists and turns attempting to have Kagome in their hands, as Kagome and Inuyasha have their own battle as they try to create a relationship out of the ashes they created. (Full Summary Inside)
1. Authors Note

Hey all this is my new story called Enemy Mate. I have changed the rating from T to M for reasons that the content will:

Not suitable for children or teens below the age of 16 with non-explicit suggestive adult themes, references to some violence, or coarse language.

Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA.

My story may also contain some sex scenes that may be minor to the story but I wanted to make sure that everyone understand why I change the rating. I wanted to be on the safe side just in case you never know.

I also do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters but I will add me own names and last name from websites that I have found them.

Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy my new story as much as I am loving it as I write it.

~Becky- Chan


	2. Prologue

Summary: In the dangerous world of werewolves, apart from the small packs, there is only two major packs. These two packs have been enemies for centuries and are constantly at battle with each other. The Midnight Moon pack is the kind and caring pack of the North; Red Blood is the ruthless and unforgiving pack of the South.

Kagome Vivien Moon belongs to the Midnight Moon pack. She's Alpha Midnight's only daughter and youngest child at the age of 17. Inuyasha Red is the Alpha of the Red Blood pack. His parents died in the hands of Alpha Midnight only 3 years ago, when Inuyasha was 19. Ever since the death of his parents he has pledged revenge on the Midnight Moon pack, no matter what.

What happens when Kagome and Inuyasha discover they are mates on the middle of a battle field and Inuyasha drags her back to his pack? Both packs struggle through there twists and turns attempting to have Kagome in their hands, as Kagome and Inuyasha have their own battle as they try to create a relationship out of the ashes they created.

Formal titles used in story:

Alpha: Commander of the pack

Beta: Second in command

Gamma: third in command

Delta: fourth in command

Epsilon: Fifth in command

Luna: Alpha Female

* * *

 **Midnight Moon Pack**

Alpha: Commander of the pack: Joseph Midnight

Beta: Second in command: Jax

Gamma: third in command: Bardulf

Delta: fourth in command: Conner

Epsilon: Fifth in command: Kade

Luna: Alpha Female: Ai Midnight

Pack Healer: Dr. Haverly

Souta: First born male to Alpha Midnight and heir to Midnight Moon pack

Shippo: Second born male to Alpha Midnight

Kagome: youngest of the Alpha Midnight clan and only daughter to the pack leader

Hojo: Second in command to Kagome and her guard

* * *

 **Red Blood Pack**

Alpha: Commander of the pack: Inuyasha Red

Beta: Second in command: Naraku

Gamma: third in command: Kale

Delta: fourth in command: Koga

Epsilon: Fifth in command: Miroku, best friend to Alpha and body guard to Luna

Luna: Alpha Female: Unknown

Pack Warrior: Sango Amor

Pack Healer/ Pack Cook: Ms. Kaede

* * *

 **Kagome Midnight**

'Change', I said though my link to the Rogue that stood in front of me. The wolf version of myself stared down at the rogue that had entered my father's land. When I turned sixteen and changed into my pure black wolf with orange ears, my dad let me begin going on round, this the third rogue that I have ever come across so I am really nervous. If you are wondering my name is Kagome Midnight and I am alpha Midnight's daughter. I belong to the Midnight Moon Pack and I am seventeen years old.

I got Hojo, my second in command, to throw the rogue a t-shirt and boxer shorts. The rogue walked behind a tree and changed into its human form and dressed in the clothes we offered.

From behind the tree walked out a young, petite female girl. She had light brown hair just like mine, with green eyes, which aren't like mine, my eyes are mix between blue and silver. She must have noticed that I have Alpha blood because she bowed her head in respect.

I walked on four paws until I was behind a tree and changed into my small human form. I put on my bra and underwear, shorts and a singlet before walking in front of the tree.

"State your name and business in our land and we might let you live", I said with power dripping from my mouth. I wouldn't really kill her but it's just the standard thing we say to any rogues that trespass into our land.

"M-my name is Rin. I ran away from my old pack, the Red Blood pack. I didn't realize this was part of your land, I-I was just planning on passing through until I find a n-new pack", she said nervously.

"Let me guess, you're a spy sent by the Red Blood pack", I stated.

"N-no I promise, I couldn't stand that pack, running seemed like my only option."

"And if I let you go, what would you do?" I said, my words flowing with confidence.

"Find a pack, I mean, uh I would try to find a pack, that would, umm, let me join", Rin stumbled as she nervously looked around at the wolves I was with.

"Would you like to join our pack Rin?" I finally asked.

"I-I don't know", she pondered.

"Don't worry we are not like the Red Blood pack, we are considering and caring and we can give you a nice home", I offered.

She didn't do anything but nod. I walked over to her and gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry, you will fit in perfectly here, how old are you?" I asked and began walking back to the pack house with Hojo behind us. The rest of the wolves that we tan with continued doing rounds to look out for other rogues or Red Blood spies.

"Sixteen", she softly replied.

"Huh, we are only a year apart, maybe we could be friends?"

"Are you sure Luna?" she questioned.

"No, no, no I am not the Luna", I laughed, "I'm Alpha Midnight's daughter, you can just call me Kagome or Kags."

"Okay Kagome."

We continued walking to the pack house for another 10 minutes, just talking about ourselves and what we do. As me and Rin walked into the house while Hojo changed into his human form. I walked towards my dad's office and knocked on the door waiting patiently with Rin.

"Come in," my dad said from inside. I nodded towards Rin and she nodded in reply before we both walked into my dad's office.

"Hey dad, this is Rin", I said motioning to Rin with my hands.

"Kagome Vivien Midnight! What have I told you about picking up every rogue that enters are land and inviting them into our pack, we have to have some boundaries."

"Yeah but it's just Rin", I smiled cheekily knowing that I have won, my dad does anything for me as I am his only daughter. It's kind of funny because my two older brothers get really jealous of the special treatment that I receive from dad.

"Hello Alpha Midnight", Rin said and bowed her head, "my name is Rin Elder and I would highly appreciate it if you could allow me to join your pack", Rin began. She seemed really confident and highly ranked, obviously her voice had no effect on my dad since he was Alpha but it just leaves me questioning who she is and why she ran away.

"Yes, you can join my pack. I couldn't leave a young pup like you on the streets," my dad chuckled. Yeah, my dad may seem tough when your first meet him but he truly is soft as a kitten. "Gome can you take Ms. Elder's to her room? Room C54".

Yes, my dad calls me Gome…but no one else in the world can.

"Sure dad," I replied before walking out of his office with Rin following behind me.

As I walked with Rin to show her to her room, my dad reached to me through the pack link, 'keep an eye on her, if she starts to act suspiciously, we will interrogate her.'

'Will do, dad,' I replied

We finally reached her room and I left her so that she could settle in. I walked down stairs to the lounge room and rested on the couches with Hojo and some other pack members.

 **Inuyasha Red**

I ran at full Alpha speed towards the place where I smelt the rogue. I can't deal with this at the moment. I let my pure white wolf with orange ears lead the way. I saw the boring brown wolf ahead of me and I pounced on it. The mutt fought back before practically giving in. I bit into its neck and it dropped down to the floor dead.

Some people may think its ruthless to kill them on the spot but I do it to every rogue or Midnight Moon spy that enters my land.

I left the body of the dead wolf lying on the floor for my men to clean up and dispose it and I walked away in victory. No one can beat me in any fight, I have trained so hard for this, I have trained so hard to defeat Joseph Midnight, the Alpha of Midnight Moon which just so happens to be the murderer of my parents.

I let out a growl as I run back to my house. Just at the thought of what that man did to my parents makes me sick. He will pay for what he did.

I decided to go to my pack house instead of going to my house so I can plan war against the Midnight Moon pack. At arrival I ran into a changing room and shifted into my human form. Since we have many wolves arriving at our pack house (and there is a no wolf form in the pack house policy) I put changing rooms outside of the house with clothes stored in them for the privacy of my pack members. I may be known as a murderess Alpha but I care about my pack a lot and I only do the things I do to protect them.

I walked into my office and ordered a highly ranked pack meeting though mind link. Within ten minutes the conference was fully of my highly ranked pack members and some of my best fighters.

"Okay, I have called this meeting to order another attack against the Midnight Moon pack." I began softly but spat out the words Midnight Moon Pack.

"Excuse me Alpha, do you think it's wise to attack again? We only came out of battle with them 4 months ago," the only female in the room began. She is my pack warrior, that is the only reason she is here. Most woman seem to be nosy and complain about everything that is the reasons I don't normally involve them in pack business.

"Are you questioning my ability as Alpha?" I roared using my powerful Alpha tone.

"No sir, I just think it would be better if we held off for a while," she stated confidently. None of the people in the room are cowards so no one would be nervous when I use my Alpha tone…unless I am really angry.

"I will 'hold off'" I said mocking her voice, "When Joseph Midnight and his mate are dead!"

She nodded her head to me understanding what I meant, they also killed her parents in battle. Her name is Sango and she is very young I think, somewhere around 18. She is quite beautiful but I am no the to play women, I am waiting for my mate, or an odd fuck. I used to find joy out of playing with girl's hearts, but after my parents were murdered, I realized what it was like to get my own heart torn into pieces. Now I only have the occasional fling, but the women know that nothing will come out of it.

We stayed in the room until we had finished out attack. We are going for the surprise option and in two days we will attack from out north-east border.

Hopefully, If I don't kill Joseph himself, I will kill one of their family members inn this battle. He _will_ feel the pain that I felt all those years ago.


	3. Chapter 1: Mate Found

**Kagome Midnight**

Rin and I have gotten along really well since I found her and I was currently giving her a tour of the land. My dad allowed me and Rin to go out alone as long as we were back before 6pm for dinner. It was fine with me because he barely lets me out without my second in command so it was really rare for this to happen.

I suddenly came to a halt as I smelt an unusual smell off in the distance.

Red Blood pack spies.

I changed my direction so I was going in the direction of where I smelt the rouges. I couldn't smell anyone from my pack going to the scene so I knew I was alone in this fight. I walked up to 6 werewolves. I was a little outnumbered but I might stand a chance with Rin following behind me. There were 5 in wolf form and one female in human form. They didn't look like they were ready to fight so I guess they were here to talk. I nodded my head at Rin before walking behind a tree and changing into human form and putting on some clothes I had in my backpack I carried between my teeth.

"State your name and purpose in my land and I might let you live", I stated clearly as I walked out from behind the tree. The group snickered at my statement. I noticed two more wolves have changed into human form, both fit male wolves.

"Your land?" one of the men questioned.

"Did I stutter? You heard me correctly, now state your name and purpose", I growled impatiently and frustrated because they didn't think it was my land. My dad may be alpha but it is still my land.

"Do you think you could hurt six wol…" one man began but was silenced by the women.

"My name is Sango Amor, Pack Warrior of Red Blood pack. My purpose is to talk to Alpha Midnight about a treaty with Alpha Red", the woman said. She long natural black hair that flowed naturally down her back. I couldn't see her eyes from this distance but she was certainly beautiful.

"Alpha Midnight is busy, I don't believe in such treaty", I said questioningly

"Yes, the treaty was arranged earlier, we just need Alpha Midnight to sign", she lied. It was obvious she was lying, especially to me. I growled loudly and powerfully. Birds nearby fled from there trees at the noise and the leaves fell off the trees at the vibration of the noise.

The wolves in front of me were shocked. Not gonna lie but I was also a bit shocked at what happen, but I wouldn't tell any that.

"I don't appreciate being lied to".

With the nod of Sango's head, the three wolves attacked. They all launched at me while the other three in human form just stood back and watched. Rin jumped in front of me and pushed one of the wolves back leaving me with the other two. I jumped at one of them which appeared to be the weakest and changed into my Midnight- Black wolf, with orange ears in midair.

I bit into the wolves' neck and left it there. I made sure the bite would leave him in pain, unable to move, but not enough to kill him. He could be useful for information.

I felt a sharp pain in my left leg which caused me to whimper in pain. The pain continued to shoot through my leg as the other wolf didn't release its grip. I kicked my right leg causing the wolf to release its bite and back off slightly, leaving me with time to turn around in preparation into a defense attack.

As the wolf and I stared into each other's ferocious eyes, an aggressive growl reached our ears.

All fighting stopped and I turned to look at there the growl came from. Out came my second in command, Hojo, my dad, and his beta, Jax. The wolf behind me sank his teeth into my left leg again causing even more pain to ripple through me body. I whimpered again and was about to turn around to snap at him before Hojo jumped in the air and changed into his light brown wolf and attacking him, which killed the other wolf on the spot.

Rin had already killed the other wolf and was standing proudly in victory. Snarling down at her old pack members limp body.

Sango and the other two men in human form looked around before turning and fleeing from the scene like the cowards they are. Within seconds of them disappearing into the distance, I collapsed to the ground in pain and changed into my naked human form. My bare light skinned leg had a deep bit mark in and was drowning in blood.

My dad's Beta who was still in human form took off his t-shirt and handed it to me whilst looking away to show respect. I threw the shirt over my head and sat up with my legs in front of me.

"Are you okay!?" Hojo asked heading towards me in a pair of shorts he found somewhere. I must admit Hojo was pretty cute, he had messy, light brown hair like his wolf and had dark brown eyes also like his wolf had. He was 19 years old and I really wish he was my mate because we get along so well, but we both haven't found out mates yet.

"Yeah, I'm fine", I replied

"Are you sure?" my dad asking me while inspecting my leg.

"Yeah, the wolf over there is still alive, you know, for questioning", I said trying to stand up but failing miserably.

"Hojo carry Gome back to the pack house, Jax take the rouge back to the pack prison," my dad asked his pack.

Hojo picked me up bridal style while Jax threw the naked body of the unconscious rouge over his shoulder. I cuddled into Hojo's arms and relaxed. Rin followed behind us in wolf form and my dad followed Jax, I guess he was going to question and most likely torture the rouge.

Once we arrived at the pack house, Hojo carried me up to the pack doctors room and knocked on the door.

"Come in", the familiar feminine voice said.

Hojo pushed the door open with his foot and laid me down on Dr. Haverly's bed.

"oh my, what happened Miss. Midnight?" Dr. Haverly questioned as she inspected my leg.

"Red Blood pack spies near the border", is all I said

She nodded her head and attended to my leg

'Red Blood Pack has declared another war, all fighters to southern border immediately!' my father roared to the entire pack though mind link.

My head snapped towards Hojo and he was looking back at me. I smirked and nodded my head.

"Oh no Miss. Midnight, you will not be fighting this time! Especially with your injury! You will stay back here this time and wait for the battle to finish", Dr. Haverly stated.

"I have to fight! I am fine, my leg doesn't even hurt", I cried out even though my leg was still throbbing from the pain in my leg.

"I will not allow you to fight! You will most likely die with your injury!"

"Fine," I mumbled, I knew she was right, I just wanted to be useful to my pack. "Hojo, I know you want to go, so go".

"Alright, you better be healed by the time I come back," he said playfully before heading out of the room. I heard Rin yell "I'M COMING TO!" Which made me smile. I made a good choice allowing her to be part of the pack.

I sighed and got up from Dr. Haverly's bed and limped to my room.

"You better not even think about fighting or I will tell you dad and your brothers!" Dr. Haverly yelled at me as I left the room. I gulped, why did she have to mention my over protective brothers?

I sat in my room in deep thought. I heard howls of pain and victory in the distance and I knew it was time for me to fight. I jumped off the chair I was sitting on and pain shoot through my leg hard and fast. I collapsed to the ground and in that moment, I knew fighting wasn't and option…but who said anything about shooting?

Since wolves don't really have the need for guns, I picked up my bow and arrows and started walking towards my window. I jumped out the window that was on the second story of the pack house and landed on my hands and my right leg with ease.

I began running towards the scene of the fight with only a little difficulty since my leg was already healing due to my wolf healing abilities. After five minutes of running my leg was feeling fine but I knew it wasn't fully healed.

The battle was only a couple of hundred meters away so I climbed up the closest tree and jumped from one tree to another.

I was finally had a view of the battle and it appeared that Red Blood pack was winning, our pack members were dropping like flies. I settled on a branch of a tree that was close in view of the war and I began shooting at the Red Blood pack members.

I saw a Red Blood pack member launch itself at the wolf I recognized to be as Hojo. I shot the wolf in midair and it fell to the ground, dead. I smirked in victory and my inner wolf howled. I kept shooting at the ruthless wolves for a couple of minutes until an unfamiliar scent hit my nose.

I stopped shooting and looked around for the scent. It was a mixture between woods, mint and the morning dew. It was beautiful and my wolf craved it. My wolf, Athena, was howling for joy and I couldn't quite understand why.

I looked around and my eyes stopped when they hit a large white wolf with orange ears, just like mine. His eyes looked up at mine and they shone brightly.

'MATE! MATE!' my wolf screamed at me. This was not a good time to find my one true love and soul mate.

 **Inuyasha Red**

I proudly lead my pack into the Midnight Moon's territory to attack. I know this surprise attack will lead to something good.

'They know you are coming Alpha', one of my pack fighters said through mind link, 'I'm sorry, they tortured me until I told them'.

I growled loudly.

I notified my pack members that this is no longer a surprise attack but is known as a normal war tactic now.

We were winning until all my pack members began dropping to the floor without being attacked. Someone from around here was shooting at us. I know my pack doesn't always play by the rules but this is a dirty tactics.

I continued fighting while trying to ignore the shooter until I took in the most beautiful scent that I have ever smelt. It was a mix between vanilla, cherry blooms and woods. I loved it so much my wolf was shouting at me to look for it.

I looked up and saw a girl that was sitting in the trees with a bow and arrow in her hands. It's her. My mate.

'OUR MATE!' my wolf yelled at me, 'Our beautiful mate.'

'Everyone retreat when safe to do so', I called to my pack members in our mind link, 'I have found my mate.'


	4. Chapter 2: Problems of being a Mate

**Kagome Midnight**

We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like eternity. I have no clue of what his name is but I already love in, in a way.

I saw a low-grade fighter wolf from my pack launch himself at my mate. I quickly aimed my bow and arrow and shot him. I just shot my own pack member to save someone I just met. What is wrong with me?

'He isn't just someone, he is our mate!' my wolf cried out to me.

I aimed my bow again but this time to shoot a Red Blood pack member but stopped when I heard a growl from below me, below the tree I was sitting in.

I looked down and saw my white and orange mate glaring at me. I put my bow down and looked at his penetrating gaze. He jumped up the tree and climbed onto the branch that I sat on. His eyes gazing into mine, I lifted my hand and patted his muzzle. His eyes shut in ecstasy and leaned into my touch. Sparks flew all around my body causing me to forget all about the war that was taking place below us.

I looked down and saw all Red Blood pack wolves retreating. My pack members howled in victory and returned back to the pack house. I stayed in my place, just petting my mate softly.

After a couple of minutes of sitting in silence, my beautiful mate changed into his human form. There, sat in front of me was my naked, extremely hot and muscly mate. He had long pure silver hair and deep golden eyes. His eight pack was on display for me to see and he had a beautiful smile covering his face.

"I finally found you sweetheart", he whispered, caressing my face. A smile wiped across my face and bliss took over. This is the best moment of my life, "you're mine", he exclaimed with a growl that had so much power that it made me jump back and gasp.

"I'm sorry", he said moving closer to me without falling off the tree, "what's your name sweetheart?"

"Kagome Midnight".

"As in the daughter of Joseph Midnight?" he growled. I nodded my head cautiously which caused him to growl even louder with more power than ever. His growl made me jump and fall out of the tree we were in. I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for the hard impact of the ground but it never came. Instead I felt myself fall into a warm and hard chest, sparks flew and I knew exactly who it was.

"I am Inuyasha Red, Alpha of Red Blood", my mate said proudly.

"A-Alpha Red?" I questioned. Why did I stutter? Ugh I'm such an idiot!

"Yes sweetheart, come on, let's go back to my land", he said and started walking south, with me in his arms, still naked, away from my land. I tried to get out of his arms but he kept his grip tight. I really didn't want to go to Red Blood land, especially with the ruthless Alpha.

'He is our mate, he wouldn't hurt us', my wolf practically shouted at me.

'How would you know? He is the ruthless Alpha Red that is trying to kill my whole family!' I snapped in reply to my wolf.

'Well even though I haven't spoken to his wolf yet, I can already tell that he is sweet and caring deep down, I'm sure he loves us as much as I love them, and - 'my wolf kept saying more things but I blocked her out. She can get really annoying at times.

"STOP STRUGGLING!" Inuyasha snapped at me. My eyes widened at his tone of voice and I did indeed stop struggling.

We finally crossed the border between our land. This is the first time I have ever been in Red Blood land and it gave me the shivers.

"Are you okay?" my mate asked with concern, "I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry."

"Um, it not that it's just", I began but then looked down and shock my head, "it's nothing".

"Tell me sweetheart".

"This is the first time I have ever been in Red Blood territory, and I don't want to be here," I mumbled the last bit quietly.

"You are mine! You will stay with me in our land", Inuyasha growled. My wolf and I whimpered at his tone of voice and I lowered my head in submission.

We continued to walk for a little while, about 200 meters before Inuyasha put me down. He turned me around to look into my eyes before speaking.

"Would you like to go for a fun?" he asked and I nodded to his request

"Okay we can run back to my house which is away from the pack house", he said while smiling at me. "But if you even try to run away there will be punishments", he said as I gulped loudly, "Got that?" he questioned and I again nodded my head.

I didn't bother changing out of my clothes that I put on earlier so I just changed where I was and ripped out of my clothes.

"You're so beautiful", Inuyasha said walking up to me and putting his hand softly on my head. I looked down slightly and leaned into his touch. I might not want to be on this land but I did want to be here with him, I want to feel his touch.

After a couple of minutes, he changed into his wolf. I must admit we look perfect together. His large white wolf with orange ears protectively standing next to my smaller black wolf with the same shade of orange on my ears.

We began running through the woods, he was in front of me leading the way and he occasionally glanced back to me to see if I was still running behind him.

I considered running away from him multiple times but every time I was about to he looked at me like he automatically knew what I was going to do.

We ran until we approached a building. It had a nice cottagey feel to it. I looked over at Inuyasha to see if he had changed and was once again he was standing in front of me completely naked once again. Just my luck.

"I know you will probably feel slightly uncomfortable shifting in front of me since we just met, so I'll quickly go inside and grab us some clothes", he said before turning around and walking into the house.

I looked around at my surroundings and figured out which way we came. If I ran now I should make it half way to the border before he realizes that I am gone, that is if I run in wolf form. With one last look behind, me I began running in the direction we just came in. I sprinted as fast as I possible could towards the border.

I heard leaves crunch behind me, there were too many footprints to be just one wolf. I felt claws scrape against my back as in increasing amount of pressure was placed on my back. I was tackled to the ground, the wolf above me rolled off me and growled lowly at me.

I got off the ground and looked around the four wolves surrounding me, they were all much bigger than my small wolf but I still had Alpha blood in me so I could on at least two of them, not all four though. They all changed into human form and pulled on some shorts, the one that had just tackled me to the ground and threw me a yellow summer dress.

"Change," he growled. It was obvious he was either a Beta or Gamma because he had a strong voice.

I had no choice but to change in front of the four male wolves. I changed from my wolf form and into my naked human form and slipped on the dress. I glared at the wolves in front of me as three of them stared at me with lust, I knew the other one had already found their mate.

"I am Kale, pack Gamma", he said proudly, I knew he sounded like a third in command, "You know what we do with rogues when they trespass on out land?" he said with a stupid smirk plastered on his face.

"W-what?" I asked. I know that I should just tell him who I am but I want to know what they do. I am not feeling very optimistic about the whole outcome though. Even if I do tell him that I'm not a rouge but what would I tell him? Oh, I am just Kagome Midnight, daughter of Alpha Midnight, you know the family you have been trying to kill? Or better yet I could say I am your Alpha's mate, I am running away from him right now, please let me go? Nope, so I just I am just going to stick with me being a rouge.

"We kill them", he said and began laughing sickly. The men behind him laughed as well. My eyes widened in fear as I took step back trying to make space between me and the monsters before me, "don't be scared young one, it won't hurt that much," he smirked and began laughing again.

I backed up until my back hit a tree, with only two large steps that he took and bam he was right in front of me, breathing down on me. He took one of his large hands and wrapped it around my neck with ease as he lifted my whole body up like I had the mass of a feather.

"I lied about this not hurting," he said and chuckled darkly, I began squirming in his grip. I did everything in my power to stop him from chocking me. I tried removing his hand from my neck, I tried kicking him in the balls, I tried poking his eyes but nothing I did worked. As soon as I felt my consciousness begin to disappear, a large growl rippled through the area.

Kale dropped me and turned to the growl, which I know is Inuyasha's. not because of the power that poured out of the growl but because of his god-like scent.

I began coughing like I hadn't breathed in a millennium, it truly did feel like that though. I looked up at Kale's back, sending him glares which he couldn't see.

"Alpha.," Kale said and bowed his head. Kale was suddenly pushed out of the way; his body was sent flying across the area we were in and his limp body slammed into a tree.

"Kagome, sweetheart, are you okay?" he was worried and bent down and picked me up. He pulled me up. He pulled me into a tight hug and whispered sweet nothings into my ear, maybe he's not so bad. He turned around to face his men and pulled me protectively behind his back. I couldn't see anything over Inuyasha's tall figure but I could feel the fear radiating off the men, mostly Kale.

"How dare you lay your hands on your Luna!" Inuyasha snarled, his voice was in full business tone and I hate to admit it but it was a bit of a turn on.

"Alpha, we were unaware she was our Luna, we believed she was a rouge", one of the other wolves spoke up, he also had power dripping from his mouth, not as much as Kale so I am guessing he is the Delta (Fourth in command).

"You be my Epsilon (Fifth in command) but I won't hesitate to rip you to shreds", Inuyasha threatened, "since Kale was the only one to hurt my mate, and since I cannot kill my Gamma, he will be the only one to be punished".

An audible gulp was heard from Kale whom had stood up and joined the rest of them. That was the only thing I could see from over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Miroku, take Kale and his mate to the pack prison, cell 40, no food or water", Inuyasha said before turning back around to me. I looked behind Inuyasha and saw the Epsilon, which I now know is Miroku, taking Kale away and all the other men followed him.

Inuyasha looked me in the eyes before speaking a lot softer than I expected him to, "why did you run away from me? You could have gotten yourself killed! You nearly did, people in my pack don't know that you are my mate, they will kill you on site, I couldn't live with myself if you had died", he said softly. He almost looked broken? His eyes were slightly watering and his voice cracked in parts when he talked.

"I'm sorry", I croaked. My throat still hurt a lot from nearly getting strangled to death but it was quickly healing because of my wolf. His eyes softened al lot more and he looked disappointed but not in me, in himself.

"Let's get you home so you can rest", he said and wrapped his arm around my waist and began walking towards his house, or should I say our house, "I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again, well not until I can trust you again."

I guess my chance of escape just flew out the window.


	5. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

**Kagome Midnight**

When I got to his house I was shocked to see how clean it was. He led me upstairs and into a small cozy room. It appeared to be a master suite since it had two doors coming off of it which was leading it to a bathroom and a walk-in-closet. The room was quite small but it just added to the cottagey feel to the house, the room had a double sized bed in the middle and bed side tables either side, it also had glass, French doors leading onto a balcony.

"Sleep", Inuyasha commanded before walking away. As he was about to walk out the door I spoke up.

"Is that all you're going to say to me?" I questioned in a small voice.

"I don't have anything else to say to you", he spat, he was about to walk out the door again before he turned around to look at me again, "why did you run away from me?" he questioned but before I could answer he rose his voice, "HOW DARE OU RUN AWAY FROM ME! I didn't do anything to hurt you. There was no reason to run away from your mate. We are supposed to want to be together!" he roared in his alpha tone, I uncontrollably whimpered at his tone and so did my wolf, his eyes softened and so did his tone, "don't you want to be with me?"

"I ran away because I don't want to be here, I don't want to be here with you", I whispered, if Inuyasha didn't have wolf hearing he probably wouldn't have heard it. I looked down at the ground, well, I looked anywhere away from his eyes. The truth is I did want to be with him, just not his pack, he may be a mean, ruthless alpha but he is still mine, _my mate_.

Without any warning, Inuyasha stepped outside of the room and slammed the door shut, causing the whole house to shake from the vibration. I whimpered again at the loud noise that truly did scare me, he truly did scare me. But the slamming of the door wasn't the thing that scared me the most, it was the locking sound that came next.

I quickly ran towards the door and pounded my fist against the wooden surface, "Inuyasha don't do this!" I shouted through the door, but it was too late. I knew he had already walked away.

I sighed and turned around to look at the bed, I wasn't tired at all, I was more awake than ever to be honest. I walked over to the French doors and opened them. I walked onto the balcony and saw a small round table with two chairs around it. I pulled one of the chairs out and sat down, just looking at the scenery and taking in the fresh air.

I probably could have jumped off the balcony right now and left, but I didn't feel the need to. I had a gut feeling this is where I am supposed to be, like I have a purpose for being here. I would just much rather be at home with my family for a little longer.

I was about to go back inside the room when I heard the front door open and slam again. I stood up and peaked over the balcony rail to see a frustrated looking Inuyasha. He was pacing back and forth under the balcony I was stood on. He threw his head back and roughly rubbed his face.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" he groaned, he was obviously talking to himself.

He sat down on the pebble surfaced road and picked one of the pebbles up only to throw it across the road he picked another pebble up but kept it in his hands, just playing with it.

He looked up at the roof but luckily, he didn't see me, his eyes had tears in them which surprised me. I had never seen any alpha cry before, all though I had only met my dad, Inuyasha and two other alphas.

A man from before, which I had recognized as Miroku, was walking over to the house. I ducked down behind the rails hoping he hadn't seen me. I sat down and pressed my ear to the rail trying to listen as carefully as possible.

"Hey man, what's up?" Miroku spoke, I could tell he was still walking over to Inuyasha since footsteps on the rough surface was audible. I heard a frustrated sigh which I am assuming left my mates lips and the footsteps stopped, I guess Miroku had reached Inuyasha.

"What's wrong? I haven't seen your this upset since…" Miroku said and mumbled something at the end which I couldn't quite catch.

"My mate," Inuyasha begun, it pained me to hear his voice so broken, especially knowing that I was the cause, "she doesn't want me, she doesn't love me."

 **Inuyasha**

"Of course, she wants you, man, she just night not be used to it yet. Show her you care about her, trust her and most of all love her, and I promise you she will open up about it," Miroku said as he sat down next to me, "Oh, and if it makes you feel better, I want you", he said and batted his eye lashes like a girl.

Miroku has been my best friend since I was about 5 years old and he has been with me though everything. He is one of the only people alive that can make me laugh and smile in times when I really just want to murder someone. He is also my Epsilon and one of my very good pack fighters, probably my most trusted fighter and that's the reason why a couple of years ago I said to him when I find my mate, I wanted him to be her guard. So not only is he my best friend, pack fighter, Epsilon and Luna's guard but he is also someone I trust with my life.

I laughed at his joke, "sorry man, I'm taken now", I groaned and dropped my head to the ground before lifting it up again and looking at Miroku, "I just, I don't know what to do, how can I show her that I lover when she runs away from me?"

"Do you want me to talk to her? Ask her why she ran away?" Miroku asked. I let out an animal-like growl in response. Just the thought of my mate opening up to someone that wasn't me made me want to attack my best friend. "You know I would never do anything to hurt my Luna, and you are going to have to trust me to be alone with her as I am her guard", he stated proudly.

"Fine." I growled. My wolf wasn't happy at all letting Miroku alone with our mate but I knew Miroku wouldn't touch her, he would only protect her. I knew I couldn't handle myself or my wolf if I was in the house while Miroku was with my mate when I couldn't be, so I decided to run to the pack prison to check on Kale, "I'm going for a run, if you touch her in anyway, I will kill you. Best friend or not."

I took my shorts off and shifted into my mostly white wolf. I picked my shorts up with my teeth and ran away from the house. As I got closer to the tree line that surrounds my house, I looked back and saw Kagome walk through the balcony doors and into our bedroom. Damn, she must have heard the whole thing.

I shook my head slightly and ran towards the pack house and pack prison. Before entering, I shifted into my human form and slid on my shorts.

I walked around the pack house towards the prison, I punched in the code to unlock the bullet- proof, silver, double doors that locked the prisoners in. I only made the doors like this after three rouges escaped two years ago, now, I manly kill the rouges on site, however, if they are lucky enough to have a chance and come to the pack prison, the doors are impossible to break unless you know the code.

I walked down the stairs to the underground prison, I walked past the many guards and many prisoners until I got to the cell number 40. Inside the dark, dingy, smelly prison cell, held my Gamma and his mate, Accalia. Kale found Accalia a couple of years ago, she was a rouge at the time but has soon fitted in nicely to the pack, if she wasn't Kale's mate I would have killed her though.

Accalia was sitting on the bed crying and Kale was holding her in his arms, trying to sooth his mate. Normally I would not feel sorry for them at all, but since I found Kagome, I understand their pain, I feel rather empathetic. As soon as Kale saw me he stood up and bowed his head in respect.

Nobody said a word, the only thing that could be is Accalia's sobs.

"Explain yourself", I demanded in my alpha tone. Accalia whimpered back further but Kale held his ground, he knew if he showed weakness, his title of Gamma would be dropped.

"Alpha," he bowed his head again, "Since the incident last year with the escape of the rouges, you ordered us to kill any rouge on site, I was just following orders".

I growled loudly causing everyone to be silenced, even Accalia's sobs quietened.

"It was quite obvious by her scent that she was not a rouge! It was obvious she was very powerful she-wolf from the Midnight Moon pack! You shouldn't have killed her on site anyway!" I growled. I was still furious that he even touched my mate, if it wasn't for his title and these silver bars in between us I would have ripped him to shreds.

"My mistake Alpha, I apologize", Kale bowed his head in defeat.

"As punishment you will stay in the cells for two weeks unless an emergency occurs. You will be treated as prisoners." I punished. Accalia's cries became louder and Kale nodded his head before returning to help his mate.

 **Miroku**

Before I walked inside Inuyasha's house I turned to look at him run off into the tree line. He turned around one last time to check up on his mate than ran towards the pack house. I assumed he was going to either do some pack business or punish Kale.

I opened the door to Inuyasha's house and walked inside. I have only ever been inside this house two or three times before so I don't really know my way around. Normally if me and Inuyasha hang out we chill in the pack house since we have a really cool games and screening room. Also, Inuyasha doesn't really like people in his house because he thinks home is just a place for family, no visitors.

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Inuyasha's bedroom door. I didn't hear a reply so I went ahead and opened the door. I stepped inside the room and realized it was the guest bedroom not the master bedroom and I have accidently opened the wrong door. I sighed and closed the door before moving along to the next door in the small hallway. I knocked on the door again because I heard a reply.

"Who is it?" A small, soft voice spoke.

"It's Miroku," I replied. I don't think she will know who I am but I guess she was asking because she didn't want it to be Inuyasha, well that's what I assumed after what Inuyasha said.

"Come in", she sighed. I turned the handle and tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Can you unlock the door?" I said and chuckled slightly. That's one thing about me, most of the time, I can never take anything seriously, I always joke and laugh.

"Uh, no", she responded which left me confused, she just said I can come in but she won't unlock the door, does she want me to climb through the window? That actually sounds fun I might go do that. I was about to walk away when she spoke again, "the door is locked from the outside, you might have to find a key."

Did Inuyasha really lock her away and then complain to me that she doesn't love him? I wonder why.

I sighed and walked away, into the guest bedroom that I recently found. It had a large window inside and sat on the window ledge, right next to the window I was sitting on the wail for Inuyasha's balcony.

I put my hands on the rail of the balcony and swung off the window ledge, only to shortly after pulling myself up and onto the balcony. I knocked on the glass, balcony door and waited for Inuyasha's mate to open the door.

Since she wasn't facing the door, she got startled and jumped slightly when she heard the knock. She had a shocked expression on her face and cautiously came over to the door and opened it.

"Are you Miroku?" she asked, even though it looked like she already knew. I nodded in reply and stepped into her room, "well it's nice to actually meet you."

"It's nice to formally meet you to Luna", I said and put my hand out for her to shake it. She pushed it to the side and opened her arms for a hug. I was a little weary to hug her because if I did I might get my scent on her and then Inuyasha would think the worst and probably kill me, but I couldn't turn down my Luna, or a hot chick.

I hugged her back and once she pulled away she smiled and sat down on the bed, she patted the spot next to her and I sat down beside her.

"You can call me Kagome by the way," she told me, "or Kags", she paused and looked at the balcony doors before she looked back to me, "how did you get up onto the balcony?"

"Why? Thinking of escaping?" I joked and smirked.

"I already tried that but I almost got myself killed," she joked in reply, she sighed and looked down at her lap where she was playing with her hands, "I just want to go outside, but Inuyasha locked the door".

"You know he only does it for your safety," I began in a serious tone, "he really does love you already Kags." She smiled at the sound of her nickname.

"Are you sure? Because I think he does it to lock me up and keep me away from everyone", she groaned and leaned her head on my shoulder. My wolf howled with joy because we were getting along without Luna so well, it's always nice to have strong bonds with an Alpha or Luna.

"Once he introduces you to the pack, he won't lock you up, it's just because no one knows you are here and he doesn't want you to get hurt," I retorted looking down at Kagome.

"I guess, but I really want to go outside and explore," she shined, still playing with her hands on her lap.

"Well I might be able to take you," I blurted out, she lifted her head off my shoulder and looked at me questioningly, "I'm not just pack Epsilon you know, I am your guard," I stated proudly.

"Really?" she exclaimed and I nodded. She jumped off the bed and grabbed my arm to get me off the bed, "well let's go then!"

I got off the bed and was about to walk over to the balcony when the bedroom door slammed open to an angry Inuyasha.

"KAGOME WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE MIROKU?"


	6. Chapter 4: Red Blood Territory

**Kagome**

"KAGOME WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE MIROKU?" Inuyasha growled as he burst into the room. His eyes were dark shade blue, almost black; his jaw was clenched shut; and his hands formed tight fists at his side. He truly did look like the terrifying, ruthless Alpha he is known to be.

I noticed I was still grabbing onto Miroku's arm and I dropped his arm immediately. Inuyasha looked down at our hands and growled when he realized I was previously holding onto him. I whimpered slightly at his loud growl that echoed through the room. Miroku's and Inuyasha's eyes softened when they heard me whimper but they still held their ground.

"We were just talking, I swear!" I tried to cover up. I don't know why but I felt like I had to explain myself to Inuyasha, even though we weren't technically together, I felt the need to explain that I am a faithful mate.

"Kagome and I were about to go outside for some fresh air, since I am her guard," Miroku said, ignoring me and Inuyasha's question but answering to why I was holding his arm.

"You're not her guard anymore", Inuyasha snarled. He started to walk over to but I stepped back and put my hands up, telling him to stop walking.

"What do you mean he's not my guard? Does that mean I don't have one?" I asked

"No, Kale or my Delta will be your guard," he seethed, trying to stay calm.

"No! Kale scares me," I confessed, "I want Miroku to stay my guard, he is nice and friendly."

Inuyasha growled and looked like he was deep in thought, or he was having a discussion with his wolf.

"Fine, Miroku will stay your guard", he hissed, "Miroku you're dismissed."

Miroku waved goodbye to me before walking to the balcony and jumping off. I gasped and I was about to see if he made it to the ground alright and that he wasn't hurt, just as I turned around to look, Inuyasha grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. He removed his hands from my wrist and pulled me into a hug. He pushed his head in between my neck and shoulder, breathing in my scent and also blowing his scent onto me, probably trying to mask the smell of Miroku.

"Kagome would you like to meet my pack?" Inuyasha asked after a fair time of hugging. I was a little unsure whether or not I wanted to meet the pack members, I feel like I still belong to my old pack but if I get introduced to them, it pretty much confirms that I have moved packs, "Don't worry Kagome, they will love you", Inuyasha continued. I didn't even think about that, what if they don't like me? What if they want someone else as Luna? I didn't even think about becoming a Luna.

I didn't trust myself to talk because if I did I would probably blurt out all the things I was thinking. I have been known to have verbal diarrhea when I am in stressful situations, which is not good when trying to keep a secret. I just nodded my head and looked up at my mate.

"Good," he smiled, "We can have a pack barbeque tomorrow, around lunch time," he said. Tomorrow is the Friday I was meant to organize dinner for my pack, I was really excited to do it but I guess I won't be able to do that anymore.

"Okay," I said but it came out more of a whisper, "Can we go out?" I asked politely and a little bit louder.

"Where do you want to go, sweetheart?" Inuyasha asked. He seemed to be showing me he was a lot nicer than what I have been told about him, I like this kind side of him. I noticed his eyes had changed back to his normal shade of gold, maybe even a little bit lighter.

"Just for a walk around the land," I smiled

"I don't know," he said cautiously, like he was thinking it over in his head.

"Please," I whispered and ran my finger down his chest. I always did this in my pack to my second in command, Hojo, when I wanted to go out by myself. He would always insist he would go with me but as soon as I played innocent but slightly flirty, I got my way.

I looked up at Inuyasha and he nodded his head, his eyes had now changed to a darker shade of gold, they were filled with lust. Maybe it's not so difficult to get what I want. Now that I know Alpha Red has a weak spot, I can use it to my advantage.

Inuyasha turned around and walked out the door. I followed behind him until we got outside. We stood side by side and began walking around. Inuyasha's hand reached for mine and we intertwined our fingers as we walked.

If Inuyasha would have shown me this nice side of him when we first met, I probably wouldn't have run away and I wouldn't have said those horrible things about not wanting him. Because I honestly can't fight the attraction I have to him. Not just because of the mate bond but also because he is extremely attractive, I'm not even going to try to deny that. He is hotter than all of the guys in my old pack, probably even hotter than most of them combined.

After about 20 minutes of walking around the land, hand in hand, we approached a large building, it was much bigger than my pack house.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the large building in the distance.

"That's the pack house, do you want to see it and meet some people?" Inuyasha questioned and I nodded. As we got closer, I saw lots of children playing on the large grass area outside the house. As soon as they saw Inuyasha and I, they stopped playing and looked at us, some of the younger children even ran away to their mothers that were sitting and watching.

"Why did they all stop playing? Is it because of me?" I whispered to Inuyasha

"No," Inuyasha said shaking his head, "None of the children here like me, they are all scared of me," he said and he almost looked sad about it but soon covered it up. I can see why the kids would be scared of Inuyasha but I thought that Alpha's were meant to get along with the pack children.

We walked inside the pack house and as soon as we did I heard the children began playing and laughing again. We walked into a huge kitchen that looked like every cook's dream. I must admit I have always loved cooking and I would love to cook in this kitchen. I saw a lady who appeared to be in her mid-fifties cleaning the bench tops. Inuyasha cleared his throat which caught her attention.

"Ms. Kaede, this is my mate. Kagome, this is Ms. Kaede, the pack cook", Inuyasha introduced. Ms. Kaede looked shocked but soon covered her expression with joy.

"How wonderful Alpha! You finally found your mate", Ms. Kaede cheered, "it's lovely to meet you Luna", she said and put out her hand for me to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you too, just call my Kagome," I replied and shook her hand. Inuyasha looked down at me and gave me a questioning look but I shook it off, "You have a really nice kitchen Ma'am, it's quite beautiful".

"Thank you, Kagome,", Ms. Kaede smiled and places the dirty dish cloth she was previously cleaning with in a washing basket.

Inuyasha growled at her, "you _will_ address you Lune formally."

"Sorry Alpha, sorry Luna", Ms. Kaede bowed her head.

"Inuyasha", I hissed and light slapped his chest, although I think it hurt my hand more than it hurt him, "I told her she could call my Kagome and I meant it."

He sighed and mumbled something under his breathe that I couldn't quite hear.

"Come on Kags, let's go to my office and meet my Beta", Inuyasha said and walked away. He went to clasp my hand with his again but this time I moved my hand away from his, he needs to know when he is rude he doesn't get what he wants.

We walked into a large office that had five desks in it. It had a large book shelf filled with books that covered one whole wall and a large cabining file that filled half the wall on the other side. There was one main inside the room, he had his head down and he was reading some paper or a book, I couldn't quite tell.

"Naraku," Inuyasha called, getting his attention, "I would like you to me my mate. Kagome, this is my Beta, Naraku."

"Alpha," Naraku bowed his head at Inuyasha then turned to me and glared, "Are you saying that Kagome Midnight, daughter of Joseph Midnight is your mate," Naraku hissed. He spat my name and my dad's name out like it was venom.

"yes, you heard me, and you will treat your Luna with respect otherwise you can join Kale in his cell," Inuyasha snapped. Naraku's eyes grew wide and nodded his head at Inuyasha, he then turned to me and hesitantly bowed his head.

"Sorry to bother you Alpha, but we have an urgent matter we need to address, to do with the _Midnight Moon_ pack," Naraku blurted. My head snapped towards him when he mentioned my old pack, I looked up at Inuyasha and he sighed.

"Do you want to go and talk to Ms. Kaede or find Miroku while I sort this out?" Inuyasha asked me. I knew he wouldn't let me listen to what is happening because he won't full be able to trust me yet, I nodded and walked out the door. just before I walked out, Inuyasha pulled me back and kissed my forehead, "Be safe and call out if you need any help."

"Okay," I said and walked out of the office. I walked towards the kitchen and when I got there I couldn't see Ms. Kaede anywhere. I saw the laundry basket was missing so I assumed she wanted to do some washing up or something like that.

I decided I would go and try to find Miroku. I walked around the first floor of the pack house, knocking on doors to see if he was in any of them. I found out that none of the ground floors were bedrooms, so if they were not locked I could just walk straight in them. After trying about 10 doors and not finding a single person around here I was about to give up.

I heard a male yell out of excitement, not sexual excitement but a cheerful excitement, a couple doors down. I walked down to that door and I slowly opened it. Inside it was a very dark room but had many lights. It looked like an arcade since there were many games and things you could win. I walked inside and I was about to close the door when it slammed shut.

I loud growl echoed through the room and I looked up to see a very tall man with large muscles staring down at me. My breathing rate sped up and I stepped back a little trying to get away from the man in front of me. A lot of other men had now crowded around to see what was going on, not that they could see much since it was dark.

"What are you doing here little thing?" The man in front of me asked, he gently put his hand up to my check and stroked it. I gulped in disgust and tried to turn away from his touch, "how did a member of the Midnight Moon pack get into out pack house?" he questioned again, talking to himself.

I maneuvered my hand which was behind my back and grabbed the door handle. I slowly turned the handle and prepared myself to open the door quickly and run. As I was about to move, the man in front of me, quickly gripped my forearm causing me to drop my hold on the door handle.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked again in a dark voice. The tone of his voice was evil and unpleasant, the men around him chuckled. I gasped at his strong hold on my arm which hurt like hell but I managed to stay strong.

"Anywhere away from you," I spat. Oh my god, not my verbal diarrhea. The man in front of me chuckled, I decided I would call him Evil Chucky from now on. He raised the hand that wasn't holding my arm and slapped me across the face. I didn't think too much of it actually, yeah it hurt like hell but I found it funny that I just got slapped by Evil Chucky.

When he slapped me, my head automatically turned to the side with the pressure of his slap. I turned my head back to face him and spat in his face. Everyone around us laughed but I could tell Evil Chuckie's face that he wasn't happy at all, he was fuming.

Before Evil Chucky could say or do anything else, the lights turned on causing everyone to look at the other door which I assume is where the light switch is. Miroku was standing at the door with his eyebrows furrowed together. I don't think he could see me because I was behind evil chucky, he was just looking around to see why everyone was crowded together.

"MIROKU!" I yelled out. Miroku finally looked over to me and his eyes widened, he ran over and pulled Evil Chucky away from me, even though Evil Chucky was a lot bigger and had more muscles than Miroku.

"Kags are you okay?" Miroku asked, his eyes visible roamed my body for any sign of harm. I nodded my head in reply and he pulled me into a hug. Once we pulled from out hug, Miroku turned to Evil Chucky and growled at him.

"Why are you protecting that pathetic Midnight Moon spy," Evil Chucky spat, "That bitch spat on me," he continued as he wiped the spit of his face. This made me laugh but I tried not to, I put my head down and tried to muffle my laughs.

"What are you doing hurting out Luna," Miroku snapped back. Gasps were heard all around the room.

Evil Chucky's face was covered in fear… and still a little bit of my spit.

"L-Luna?" Evil Chucky chocked out. I looked around the room and I noticed everyone in the room was male.

"Well I prefer to be called Kagome or Kags," I smiled. He may have just slapped me in the face but I find it hard to not be friends with people or at least be nice to people.

"It's nice to meet you Luna," Evil Chucky said ignoring me telling him to call me Kagome or Kags," I'm Pack Delta, Koga."

Yeah, I am still going to call him Evil Chucky, no to his face or anyone else, but in my mind, he will always be, the one and only, evil chucky.

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied, "well it's nice to meet you when you're not slapping me," I laughed. Everyone else laughed too, I'm not sure if they laughed because it was funny or because I'm Luna but oh well, the only people not laughing was Evil Chucky and Miroku. Evil Chucky just looked really guilty and murmured 'sorry.'

"I can't believe you slapped your Luna!" Miroku shouted, "I can't wait to tell Inuyasha."

"NO! you can't tell Alpha Red! He will kill me, please don't," Evil Chucky pleaded, looking not so evil.

"It's up to Kags," Miroku said and looked at me, actually everyone in the room was looking at me.

"Don't worry, no one has to tell Inuyasha, you didn't know, you were just trying to protect your pack," I smiled at Evil Chucky and he let out a breath that he was holding.


	7. Chapter 5: Pack Barbecue, Welcome Luna

**Last Time**

 **Kagome**

 _"It's nice to meet you too," I replied, "well it's nice to meet you when you're not slapping me," I laughed. Everyone else laughed too, I'm not sure if they laughed because it was funny or because I'm Luna but oh well, the only people not laughing was Evil Chucky and Miroku. Evil Chucky just looked really guilty and murmured 'sorry.'_

 _"I can't believe you slapped your Luna!" Miroku shouted, "I can't wait to tell Inuyasha."_

 _"NO! you can't tell Alpha Red! He will kill me, please don't," Evil Chucky pleaded, looking not so evil._

 _"It's up to Kags," Miroku said and looked at me, actually everyone in the room was looking at me._

 _"Don't worry, no one has to tell Inuyasha, you didn't know, you were just trying to protect your pack," I smiled at Evil Chucky and he let out a breath that he was holding._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Pack Barbecue, Welcome Luna**

 **Kagome**

I was sitting in what they call the games room in the pack house with Miroku, Evil Chucky and a couple of other guys. Some of the people in the room were playing on the games or just chatting away with each other but some were sitting around me and listening to me.

"I honestly don't see how you could be Alpha Red's mate, you're so nice and fun, more innocent then him," one of the guys said, I learnt his name is Hiten, I smiled at him taking what he said as a compliment, "Alpha Red is cruel and doesn't have any fun."

"I know! He can be such an ass sometimes, like, I haven't even known him for a day and he has still had enough time to yell at me, such a dickhead," I complained and everyone laughed. A second after everyone started laughing they all suddenly stopped with their eyes widened.

"Kagome," warned an oh so familiar voice from behind me, I mouthed a curse word to the people in front of me and they all smiled or laughed, I turned around and smiled innocently at Inuyasha.

"Hey Inuyasha, did you finish with your work already?" I asked in a sweet voice like nothing happened. The guys that were now behind me since I was facing Inuyasha chuckled and I flipped them off behind me back as a joke.

"We're leaving," Inuyasha stated with a straight face.

"Can't I just stay a little longer? I haven't managed to talk to everyone yet."

"Now," he snapped. I sighed and got off the couch, I waved goodbye to everyone and walked out next to Inuyasha.

"So now you're not only trying to run away from me and hate me but you're also trying to humiliate me in front of my pack," Inuyasha hissed, grabbing my arm and dragging me down the hallway since I wasn't walking fast enough.

I woke up to the sound of birds tweeting outside my window. It was really nice and relaxing, not annoying at all. I looked at the alarm clock that read **8:34 am**.

I pulled off the blankets that had kept me warm last night and stepped out of the king size bed. I walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes to wear today. I wanted to make sure they were decent clothes since I was being introduced to the pack today. I didn't want to look desperate, slutty, over done or not put any effort in it so it was actually quite difficult. Since it was just a slightly more than casual barbeque, I decided to wear something simple but elegant. I am so glad Inuyasha had stocked half his closet with women's clothes, he said he put them their just in case he found his mate but I'm not so sure.

Once I picked out my outfit which was a floral maxi skirt and a plain white singlet, I brought my clothes into the bathroom and stripped out of Inuyasha's sweat pants and t-shirt that he leant me last night. After I had my shower, I got dressed, brushed my teeth and hair then I slowly walked downstairs. I saw Inuyasha lying asleep on the couch, he kept insisting he should sleep next to me.

I slowly crept past him and made my way to the door. Inuyasha said I wasn't allowed out today because of all the things that happened yesterday, that's why I had to sneak past him without waking him up.

Once I had successfully opened and closed the front door without him realizing, I made a run for it. I wasn't planning on running away, I was actually running towards the pack house. I had gotten along with everyone so well yesterday, I actually liked the people here. All my old pack members said everyone he was awful, but I think it's just Inuyasha that is mean.

Once the pack house was in sight, I walked instead of running. There were more children playing outside today than there was yesterday, maybe because it's nice and sunny today. As I was walking towards the house, I saw a little girl, around the age of 4, fall over on the stairs. She started crying and it didn't look like anyone was coming over to help her.

I walked over and knelt down beside her.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?" I asked in the softest voice I could muster.

"N-no," she cried, "I h-hurt my ankle."

"Well do you want me to get you inside and we can put some ice on it. And maybe, I could find you a lollipop that you can have, that might make it feel better huh?" I questioned. She nodded her head and lifted her arms asking to be picked up. I picked her up and sat her on my hip while walking inside.

"What's your name hun?" I asked her, looking down at her,

"Alexis," she replied. She had stopped crying now but her ankle looked a little red and swollen.

"Hi Alexis, my name is Kagome but you can call me Kags," I said and sat her on the kitchen bench top. There was nobody in the kitchen yet so I had no one to ask for help finding an ice-pack.

They had a massive row of fridges and freezers in this kitchen, there were about 5 of each. I took a guess on which one it would be in and I found it in the second one I looked in. I wrapped the ice-pack in a towel and placed it on Alexis's ankle. I got a lollipop out of a jar that sat on the kitchen bench top and gave it to Alexis.

"All better?" I asked and she nodded, she stayed sitting on the bench just eating her lollipop.

I sighed and then turned to where I heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Oh, hello Kagome," Ms. Kaede said carrying in shopping bags, "sorry if you needed me, I was just shopping for the things we need for today's barbeque."

"No, I was just helping out Alexis," I said and pointed to Alexis's ankle, "would you like some help bringing in the shopping bags?"

"You don't need to do that dear" Ms. Kaede denied.

"I insist," I exclaimed, she smiled at me and sighed through her nose.

"Come on then," she laughed. I followed her out to her car and there were so many shopping bags in the car.

It took us 4 returns to bring all the shopping bags in. We carried the last lot of bags through the house chatting away. I asked if she would like me to help with cooking tonight and once again she denied but after I said I wanted to help she then she agreed to let me help her in the end.

As we walked into the kitchen for the last time, Alexis was nowhere to be seen but Inuyasha and Miroku came running in.

"Kagome! I thought you ran again," Inuyasha said running over to me and hugging me after I put the shopping bags down. He held me in his arms for a while before he pulled away and looked down into my eyes.

"Sorry", I mumbled

"Come on, let's go home and get to know each other before the barbeque," Inuyasha said and began to pull me away.

"Wait," I quickly blurted out, Inuyasha stopped in his tracks and looked at me, "I promised Ms. Kaede I would help her cook for tonight," I said and smiled. Inuyasha looked really disappointed and sad, he looked legitimately heart broken, "But we have a lifetime to get to know each other, we don't have to do it now," I reassured him.

"I feel bad for you," Miroku started, "you have to put up with a lifetime of Inuyasha."

I laughed lightly and Inuyasha just glared at Miroku. Inuyasha really needs to lighten up sometimes.

"Okay, you help out Ms. Kaede, I'm going to set some things up but I will meet you back here at 1500 when the barbeque starts," Inuyasha informed me. And with that both Inuyasha and Miroku walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kaede to put away the groceries.

Me, Kaede and a couple other she-wolves had just finished cooking and serving the hungry pack of wolves. Every single pack member was sitting around an extremely long table in the front garden of the pack house, where the children liked to play. As I sat down on the seat next to Inuyasha that he had reserved for me. As I sat down he rested his hand on my hand that was leaning on the table and he smiled at me, I shot him a smile in return. We all began eating and I must admit I was really hungry since I spent the whole day cooking.

After we finished eating, Inuyasha leaned over to me and whispered into my ear, "are you ready to be officially introduced as my beautiful Luna?"

I nodded in reply, blushing slightly at his compliment as Inuyasha stood up. He motioned for me to stand up next to him, which I did. He cleared his throat loudly which caught everyone's attention, causing the whole back garden to be coated with silence.

"KAGOME!" a little voice called out. I saw Alexis run up to me with open arms and I picked her up and sat her on my hip. Inuyasha looked at Alexis, slightly angry but then turned his head back to the waiting crowd.

"You may all be aware, that we have called this pack meeting here today, to introduce your new Luna," Inuyasha exclaimed loudly, loud enough for the whole pack to hear. Everyone burst out in cheers, it made me feel really welcomed, "SILENCE! Kagome is not only my mate and your Luna, but also a hard- working pack member like yourselves, as you can see by the lovely meal she helped make. You will treat her with much respect and -"

"ALPHA!" someone in the crowd exclaimed interrupting Inuyasha's speech. I could tell Inuyasha was not happy with the little interruption since his eyes went dark and his fists clenched, it is obvious he has some sort of bi-polar disorder, no one but him could get mad that easily, "Midnight Moon pack members have been spotted on the North-West border."

Inuyasha nodded his head towards a couple of men that sat near us, they must be of high rank, pack fighters most likely. They stood up and followed the man who interrupted Inuyasha, Naraku and Evil Chucky also followed after the other fighters.

"I'm so sorry sweetie, I have to go," Inuyasha whispered to me before following the other men.

"Please don't hurt them!" I called out after him, he just shook his head and shifted into his white wolf with orange ears, running into the distance.


	8. Chapter 6: Another Wonderful Day

As soon as all men ran off, the pack she-wolves just sat down and continued chatting or looking after their children. They are acting like these things always happen! And I know they don't because my old pack _never_ send out pack spies anymore because they always get killed, there shouldn't even be any here right now. What the hell is my father doing?

I sighed and sat down on my seat, I still had Alexis in my arms so I sat her on my lap.

"So, Alexis, what shall we d-" I began but got cut off.

"Luna," someone cleared their throat, I looked next to me and saw a familiar looking girl standing there. She had midnight black hair, blue eyes and she did look very beautiful. I know I have met here before but I can't figure out where or when, "you may not remember me Luna, my name is Sango Armor, Pack Warrior."

I gasped slightly, now I remember where I know her from, she was the she-wolf that attacked me on my old land yesterday before the battle. I stood up from my chair and stepped back, putting distance between us. I wasn't scared of her, it was just because I had a child in my hands and I was trying to protect her.

"Luna," she began again, "I wanted to apologize for what happened back on Midnight Moon land, I hope we can have a fresh start and get to know each other."

Normally I would forgive people without giving it a second thought, but she did get her men to attack me, well technically it was Inuyasha's men so I should be mad at him.

"Apology accepted," I smiled at her, she smiled back at me, "It was nice talking, and thank you for apologizing but I think I am going to head home now, I am starting to get a headache,"

"Okay Luna, is there anything I can get for you? Water? Tablets? Ice-pack?" she questioned and I shook my head.

"I just need some rest, but thank you for asking," I said before putting Alexis down and telling her to play with some of the other little girls, Oh and Sango, just call me Kagome."

It was 12:30am. I had already taken a nap, woken up, had a shower and cooked dinner for myself. I was now watching tv that Inuyasha had in his lounge.

He still wasn't home.

I was beginning to get a little worried and my wolf was on edge. What if he had been killed?

I began to freak out a little more and my heart raced. What if I never see him again? I never even showed him how much I truly loved him, we never mated, we never started a family and grow old together.

I was about to run to the pack house and demand information until I smelt the beautiful smell that is my mate. The thing that worried me is that I didn't just smell him, I also smelt blood.

I jumped off the couch and ran out of the house. I ran into his arms, ignoring the blood that covered him. We stood there and hugging for minutes, not one of us saying a word, not one of us moving.

"Why are you back so late?" I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I had business to take care of," he mumbled into mine.

"Why are you covered in blood? Are you okay? I asked worriedly as I pulled out of the hug. My eyes roamed around his body, checking for any sign of injury.

"Don't worry, it's not mine," he said with a smirk on his face. I knew what that meant, it's a Midnight Moon pack members blood.

"I told you not to hurt anyone," I scolded. I was really angry he just them when I said not to, I thought I was meant to be Luna and we decided things together, plus they are my old pack members.

"They came onto our land and attacked us, I had to do anything to protect you and my pack," he explained. I sighed and nodded, I knew he is right. Even though I would like to fight and stand up for my dad's pack members, I know he is right and that's what any Alpha would do.

"Come on Kagome, let's go to sleep," he said leading me towards the house.

"I'm just going to change out of these clothes and take a shower, then we can go to be," he mentioned as he locked the door behind us.

"You mean I will go to bed, you are sleeping on the couch again," I grumbled.

"No," he snapped, looking me dead in the eye, "I need to be there to protect you, I need to keep you safe."

"I am fine and I can protect myself," I grumbled

"No Kagome," he said sternly, "I will not sleep on that couch again, I am Alpha and you are my mate, you will do as I say."

"You can't make me do whatever you want! I am your mate and Luna, you need to respect me and my decisions," I exclaimed in his face.

He gripped onto my wrist and glared down at me.

We were only centimeters apart, almost touching.

"You will treat your Alpha with respect," he growled lowly. His grip was so tight, I could almost feel his wolfs nails penetrating my skin.

"We are meant to be equals, mates, Alpha and Luna. If you are not going to treat me with respect, why should I give you any?" I growled back, I was not going to lose this fight.

"YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH MORE RESPECT, I AM ALPHA OF RED BLOOD AND YOU ARE JUST A FILTHY MIDNIGHT MOON SLUT!" he roared.

I was taken back by his words and his tone of voice. My anger built up to the point of no control and I slapped him right across the face, as hard as I possibly could and pulled my arm away from his hold. I stormed out of the house as fast as I could, hoping he wouldn't catch me.

I wasn't even 5 steps out the door before the loudest growl I have ever heard ripped into the air. I turned around and came face to face with a very pissed off Inuyasha. His breathing was heavy; his chest rose up and down; his eyes were as dark as the midnight sky; his jaw was clenched tight; he looked like he was having a battle with his inner wolf.

I knew I shouldn't have tried to run away from my pissed off, possessive, Alpha mate.

Just when I thought he was going to calm down and come to his senses, he shifted into his wolf. His wolf was taller than me, even when I stood in my human form. I knew if I shifted it would only make things worse since his wolf would take it as a threat.

I also knew his wolf was in control and wouldn't have any regrets if he did something bad to me right now.

I slowly stepped back, trying not to show my fear. It clearly wasn't working.

I really wish we didn't get interrupted at the pack barbecue yesterday, if we hadn't, the pack bond would have been fully set up and I could contact Miroku to help me.

I low growl ruffled out of his chest as he stepped forward. Every step he took forward, I took one back.

Ironically, I wasn't looking where I was going as my eyes were kept on Inuyasha and I tripped over and fell backwards. I landed on my back and within seconds Inuyasha's wolf was on top of me.

I started up into his golden, wolf eyes as his breath poured down onto me.

"Ghost", I spoke directly to his wolf, "please don't hurt me, you don't want to hurt me, me and Athena are your mates." I knew if I mention my wolf, Athena, it might give me a better chance to get out of here untouched.

He growled again and I whimpered. I turned my head to face the dirt, away from Inuyasha's glare. Since he couldn't talk to me in his wolf form, he growled at me again, trying to tell me to look up.

I looked back into his eyes and a tear involuntary slipped out of my eye. The glint in his eyes showed he truly didn't care if I was crying, he was heartless.

I can't believe not even ten minutes ago, I was worried about him not coming home, now I wish he never came home at all.

"You know Athena told me all these nice things about you Ghost, why can't you show me all those things, instead of showing me you are heartless and cruel," I sniffled.

His eyes softened and he lowered his head. He whimpered slightly before backing away from me and running off into the woods.

I looked around to make sure he was gone before I curled up into a ball on the ground and cried. I can't believe what just happened, even when Inuyasha's wolf hadn't take over, he was still an asshole.

I sobbed lightly before my eyes got heavy. I slowly shut them and let my thoughts drift off into other thoughts.

Just before I feel asleep, I heard a howl of pain in the distance; Inuyasha's howl of pain.


	9. Chapter 7: Hojo?

**Midnight Moon Pack**

Alpha: Commander of the pack: Joseph Midnight

Beta: Second in command: Jax

Gamma: third in command: Bardulf

Delta: fourth in command: Conner

Epsilon: Fifth in command: Kade

Luna: Alpha Female: Ai Midnight

Pack Healer: Dr. Haverly

Souta: First born male to Alpha Midnight and heir to Midnight Moon pack

Shippo: Second born male to Alpha Midnight

Kagome: youngest of the Alpha Midnight clan and only daughter to the pack leader – Wolf (Athena)

Hojo: Second in command to Kagome and her guard

 **Red Blood Pack**

Alpha: Commander of the pack: Inuyasha Red – Wolf (Ghost)

Beta: Second in command: Naraku

Gamma: third in command: Kale

Delta: fourth in command: Koga

Epsilon: Fifth in command: Miroku, best friend to Alpha and body guard to Luna

Luna: Alpha Female: Kagome

Pack Warrior: Sango Amor

Pack Healer/ Pack Cook: Ms. Kaede

 **Side Characters**

Alexis

Rin

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Hojo?**

 **Kagome**

I woke up with the day light shining into my eyes. I yawned as I sat up and stretched. I looked around at my surroundings to find I was still on the floor outside Inuyasha's house, I guess I must have slept here last night. I stood up and decided to walk to the pack house to freshen up, I am sure I had dirt and twigs all in my hair. As I approached the pack house, I saw Alexis playing outside by herself, it must be too early for the other kids to come out and play.

"Hey Alexis," I smiled at her. She looked at me and gasped before bursting out laughing.

"What happened to you Kags?" she said in her childish voice, I guess I really do look like trash.

"I camped outside last night," I laughed, "Do you know any place I could have a shower?"

"You can come to my room, my daddy is away so it's just me at home," she smiled. I smiled back at her as I followed her through the pack house. I was really curious as to where her parents were. But I won't ask because you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat.

'Satisfaction brought it back' my wolf, Athena, butted in. I inwardly laughed at her stupidity.

After walking up a couple flights of stairs and many corridors, I finally came to Alexis's room, which seemed to be at the very end of a hallway, away from everyone else.

After showering, she leant me some of her mother's clothes, which were surprisingly in style, and let me use her hairbrush to do my hair.

"So where are your parents?" I asked Alexis. I felt like smacking my wolf because I know for a fact that she made me say that.

"My mommy died a long time ago and my daddy went on an adventure, everyone says he committed suicide but I don't know what that means, but I hope he is having fun with it!" she exclaimed. I gave her a sympathetic smile, why do bad things have to happen to good kids.

I probably should have told her what it meant but if she believed he was on an adventure, then it's better to think that then knowing the truth.

"Shall we go downstairs now?" I asked, trying to change the subject. She nodded and began skipping down the hallway, I laughed and followed her.

After Alexis and I had finished cooking and eating breakfast, a familiar person walked in.

"Alexis, would you like to play in the garden while I talk to Sango?" I asked and she nodded before jumping out of the seat and skipped out the door. I turned to Sango and smiled, "Hi".

"Hello Kagome," she said and smiled. She began pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Do you have access to the pack prison?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"Yes," she said but I came out more like a question.

"Can you take me down there?" I asked nicely.

"I don't know if Alpha would let me," she said cautiously. She began talking small sips of her coffee but she kept her eyes on me.

"But aren't I Alpha Female? Therefore, you should do what I say," I smiled, I know I had won because she sighed and nodded. Pack members also so whatever possible to please their Luna, it must be out of loyalty.

She put her empty cup down and motioned her hand to follow her. We walked out of the pack house and around the side of it until we came to another building that I didn't even know existed. We approached a large door and Sango put all types of passwords, finger scans and eyes scans before we could get in the door.

"I actually have to go and train some pups today so I will have to leave you here, just ask one of the guards to let you out when you are done," Sango said and I nodded.

I walked down a long flight of stairs before I came to another door which had a lock on it but the key was hanging up on the wall so I just unlocked it. As soon as I walked into the prison, I smelt a familiar scent. I couldn't quite tell who it was though because it smelt horrible down here. It smelt like sweat, dead rats and blood. Not a very good combination. I knew I needed to find the person who that scent belonged too. I couldn't quite distinguish who it was but I knew that it was very familiar to me. I walked past a lot of cells and mostly just saw old men, drunks, Kale and his mate and a couple of rogues. When I got to the end, I saw a highly secured prison cell, I couldn't see who was in it but I knew that was where the scent was coming from and that made me want to find out even sooner.

"Excuse me? Guard?" I asked and a middle-aged man turned to me, "I would like to go inside there, open it for me," I demanded as I pointed to the cell.

"Are you sure Luna? The man inside is very dangerous," he warned, I replied with a nod of my head, "Alright but I will need to come with you", he said as he was about to open the door.

"No, I would like to go alone and if anything happens it will be all my fault", I replied smiling.

He seemed to be discussing things with himself in his head or using the pack link to contact someone, "Fine", he growled, I raised an eyebrow at him, "yes, you can go in Luna."

He opened the door and I stepped inside. I turned around and the guard closed the door behind and locked it. I sighed and looked around the room, in the corner of the room sat a man who was staring at the wall.

"Hojo?" I questioned cautiously. He smelt like Hojo and he had his hair done the exact same way. (Hojo was Kagome's second in command). The man in the corner snapped his head around to look at me. It was Hojo. He got up off the floor and ran over to me before embracing me in a hug.

"Kagome, are you okay? Have they hurt you? What did they do to you? I swear if they hurt you…" he growled.

"I'm fine Hojo", I smiled at him but when I looked at his body I had noticed that he was covered in scratches, cuts and bruises, "are you okay?"

"I am okay now that I have you", he smiled at me. Hojo and I are like always like this, everyone thinks we have a brother-sister type of relationship but we act more like a couple. We fight, we cuddle, we spend most of our time with each other and we have made out once or twice. In my own defense, we were both drunk so how could you not, Hojo was hot.

"Still corny as ever, huh?" I asked and chuckled. He just smirked at me and nodded.

"Do you mind me asking what are you doing down here? I didn't see you in any of the cells when I was brought down here," he said looking at me with a confused expression wiped across his face.

"It's a long story", I laughed. I would have told him right then and there but I didn't think I could now. I have no idea what his reaction would be and I wasn't prepared to find out, "come on, let me get you out of here", I said. I told Hojo my escape plan, he just nodded and stood behind the door like I told him.

"HELP!" I yelled and banged my fists against the door until the guard opened it.

"H-he tried to hurt m-me", I sobbed. The guard stormed into the room and started looking around trying to find Hojo. I grabbed Hojo's hand and we quickly ran out of the cell together before we slammed the door shut, locking it in the process.

"Hey!" the guard began banging on the door, "Let me out of here!"

Hojo and I burst out laughing before running up the hallway.

"Kagome," I heard a voice warning me as I was running. I stopped and looked in the cell that it came from, "what are you doing?" Kale asked.

"Just going for a walk," I said and shrugged my shoulders.

"You know what I meant", he growled, "with the Midnight Moon Pack spy."

"Nothing that concerns you", I smirked before running again. It's not like Kale could have done anything anyways. He is locked in a cell and you can't contact anyone using mind-link when you are in these cells. I walked out the front door and up the stairs with Hojo right by myside. Before we got to the guard that was meant to open the door for me, I tied up Hojo's hands. I walked the rest of the way holding onto Hojo like he was a convict.

"Guard, open the door, I am transferring this prisoner on orders from the Alpha and Pack Warrior," I demanded. The young guard nodded and opened the door for us. He smiled at me, most likely pleased that he helped his Luna.

Once Hojo and I were outside and far enough away from the prison so that no one could see us, I untied his hands and we began running towards our border. We were almost half way and using my judgement of the suns position in the sky, I would say that it was around 10 or 11 in the morning.

"You know", Hojo began, "Everyone back home thinks you're dead, even Alpha Midnight. I refused to believe it so my team and I came out to search for you." I stopped walking and looked at him with shock on my face. Did my father really not even bother to come looking for me?

"So, my dad didn't even bother looking for me?" I voiced my thoughts to Hojo.

"We all just assumed Alpha Red killed you, you know, because of the dispute between the packs", Hojo said and shook his head.

I was honestly so shocked that my father didn't even try to find me or even take revenge. I thought I was my father's little princess. We continued pushing forward until I suddenly stopped. Fires burst inside my stomach as I felt a sudden warmth around my thighs. I looked down to my stomach than back to Hojo. His eyes were now pitch black, but not as black as Inuyasha's were last night.

"Kagome", he paused, "You're in heat."


	10. Chapter 8: Well Damn

Hey guys sorry for not updating sooner. My work has me working very early hours so it becomes hard to write during the week. But on my weekends I will try very hard to at least get one chapter up a week. Sorry for the long wait.

I also want to thank everyone for the comments, I do read them by the way good or bad. To the review who commented "oh shit. Need to know what happens next!" you my friend made my day. lol

 **warning: chapter contains sex scene. I will give a heads up when it is coming, so if you don't want** to **read it then skip to when the scene ends. I don't want to get in trouble.**

* * *

 **Midnight Moon Pack**

Alpha: Commander of the pack: Joseph Midnight

Beta: Second in command: Jax

Gamma: third in command: Bardulf

Delta: fourth in command: Conner

Epsilon: Fifth in command: Kade

Luna: Alpha Female: Ai Midnight

Pack Healer: Dr. Haverly

Souta: First born male to Alpha Midnight and heir to Midnight Moon pack

Shippo: Second born male to Alpha Midnight

Kagome: youngest of the Alpha Midnight clan and only daughter to the pack leader – Wolf (Athena)

Hojo: Second in command to Kagome and her guard

 **Red Blood Pack**

Alpha: Commander of the pack: Inuyasha Red– Wolf (Ghost)

Beta: Second in command: Naraku

Gamma: third in command: Kale

Delta: fourth in command: Koga (Evil Chucky)

Epsilon: Fifth in command: Miroku, best friend to Alpha and body guard to Luna

Luna: Alpha Female: Kagome (Of course)

Pack Warrior: Sango Amor

Pack Healer/ Pack Cook: Ms. Kaede

 **Side Characters**

Alexis

Rin

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Well Damn**

I didn't know what was happening right now but all I knew was that I wanted someone. I needed someone. I looked at Hojo as lust filled my eyes. If I can't have Inuyasha, then I will have Hojo.

"You found your mate?" Hojo asked trying to ignore the lust and desire that was pouring out of my body. I bit my lip and nodded.

I slowly made my way over to Hojo and put my hands on his chest, I looked up at him while I was biting my lip.

"Wh-who?" he stuttered. I knew I would have this effect over him, any unmated wolves that were near a she-wolf who was going through her heat would have an impossible time resisting them.

I leaned up and bit the bottom of his ear-lobe slightly, "it doesn't matter", I whispered into is ear, "I want you."

He nodded his head as I began kissing down his neck. I began to nibble and tug on the skin slightly causing him to moan. Every time I went a little bit further with him, the heat in my stomach and between my thighs died down a little bit.

"Do you want me too?" I whispered into his ear again. He began to nod his head but then pushed me away.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now but you need to go back to your mate, this isn't right", he shook his head. Since I was no longer touching another wolf, the heat came back to me, it was so bad it began to feel really uncomfortable.

"Do you want to go back to your mate?" Hojo asked. I squeezed my eyes shut and nodded. I tried to walk but the pain just got worse and I fell to the ground. I gripped my stomach as tight as I could, hoping that it would somehow stop the pain. But it didn't.

It felt like period cramps but about 10 times more worse. My legs felt like they were in the pits of hell. I felt Hojo pick me up and carry me in his arms. It took so much strength not to fuck him right here and I knew he was trying his hardest too. After a couple of minutes of walking, a growl stopped me in my tracks. I looked up and saw Miroku's wolf glaring at Hojo. He shifted behind a tree and came out wearing only pants. Oh my god, his body is perfect. I jumped out of Hojo's arms and ran up to Miroku. Hojo and Miroku continued to glare at each other as I ran my hands up and down Miroku's 6 pack.

"Wha- what are you doin—" Miroku asked, finally looking at me, he then sniffed the air for a second before his eyes widened, "Kagome you are in heat!"

Just like I did with Hojo, I bit my lip and nodded. I moved my hands up his 6 pack and down his arms that were full of muscles.

"I-I mind linked Inuyasha, he is on his way. I a- also mind linked the pack guards, they are also on their w-way", Miroku stuttered as he was still being felt up by me. I pushed him back and growled loudly. I don't care if I am in heat, nobody is taking my best friend back to the pack prison. I maintained my defensive stance in front of Hojo as I glared at Miroku.

"Kagome what are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"You are not taking my best friend back to prison, that's an order", I growled. I tried so hard to ignore the constant pain inside of me, it wasn't really working since I let out a whimper.

"Kags, are you okay?" Hojo asked me as he put his hand on my shoulder. It did relieve a bit of the pain but not much.

"Don't you dare touch my Luna", Miroku growled as he got ready to attack.

"L-Luna?" Hojo stuttered, this sounds way too much like the conversation between Miroku and Evil Chucky.

Miroku and Hojo continued their conversion but I blocked them out. I put my nose in the air and sniffed out my mate. My eyes locking in the direction were his scent was. I began running away from Hojo and Miroku, ignoring their calls. As soon as I saw Inuyasha, I ran faster and jumped into his arms. He lifted me into the air and spun me around once before putting me on my toes again.

"You're in heat", Inuyasha stated emotionlessly.

"I want you", I said ignoring his statement.

"I'm all yours", Inuyasha smirked. All I wanted to do was wipe that smirk right off his face and that's exactly what I did.

I leaned up and connected my lips to his. Bombs exploded as we kissed for the first time, his arms were still wrapped around my waist and mine were around his neck. The heat in my stomach got replaced with fluttering butterflies and the fire between my legs felt like it got put out by a ton of water. Inuyasha's hand roamed around my body, feeling every curve and shape. His hands moved down my ass and gave it a rough squeeze. I gasped and opened my mouth giving him full excess. His tongue dominated my mouth as he explored. His hands moved lower and pinched my thighs slightly, and with that small indication, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist.

Inuyasha left no time for anyone to interrupt us as he began walking away. To where he was walking was unknown to me but I was hoping it was private. My hand tangled themselves in his hair and pulled roughly causing him to moan. After a short walk we arrived back at Inuyasha's house. We were still passionately making out and let me just say that his lips fit mine perfectly, we were definitely made for each other. He pushed the door open with his back since he obviously didn't lock it and he carried me inside.

I removed my hands from his neck and trailed them down his chest until I came to the hem of his shirt. I tugged at the end of his shirt and pulled it up slightly. Since he was still holding me tightly and we were still kissing I couldn't lift his shirt up the whole way but that didn't bother me. I felt his abs up and down with my hands softly and he moaned into my mouth. I didn't even realize that Inuyasha had walked us up the stairs until he placed me down onto the bed with him on top of me. He straddled my lower waist near my hips as he laid me down. He pulled away from our kiss and my wolf whimpered inside me. I looked into his pitch-black eyes as they stared back into mine. His fingers trailed down my body while his eyes still stared deeply into mine. His touch gave me shivers that was running down my spine and into my toes, my breath got caught in my throat as I thought of the things we would be doing.

* * *

 **Start of the Scene**

"I have been waiting so long to be able to do this to my mate", he growled before ripping my shirt to shreds. He bent down as he straddled my waist and began kissing my stomach. He left small kisses up my stomach and towards my cleavage. He licked across my cleavage causing me to arch my back in pleasure. His hands dove behind my back and unclipped my bra and ripping it away from my arms. Whilst one of his hands supported him up, the other grabbed onto my revealed breast. His tongue talentedly licked across the band on my shorts. I let out a loud moan that filled the room. With my finger I lifted his chin up to my face and kissed him passionately and roughly on the lips. His hand moved over to my other breast giving I the same amount of attention.

I had honestly never really been touched like this by a guy before, it was the most pleasurable experiences of my life and I am so glad it is with my mate. I lifted his top up and over his head, breaking away from the kiss temporarily. My hands roamed over his body before they moved down to his pants. Luckily for me he didn't have a belt on so I easily slipped them off, his boxers going down with them. My eyes widened at the sight and Inuyasha just smirked onto my lips. His lips removed themselves from my needy lips and they trailed down my neck. I let out a loud moan as he found my sweet spot.

He growled in approval as his hands now tugged at the waistband on my shorts. He slowly unbuttoned them, which was killing me at how slow he was, and he pulled them down. After pulling off my short, he slowly and painfully slipped off my lace underwear. He lined himself up to my entrance and quickly pecked my lips with his lips before he trusted into me.

 **End Scene**

* * *

I lied my head onto Inuyasha's chest, his heart was beating fast, just like mine. Our sweaty bodies were pressed up against one another and out legs were tangled. I smiled against his toned chest, we had just nearly finished the mating process. I thought it was strange that he hadn't marked me yet, especially since he is an Alpha. Normally they are a lot more possessive and do it nearly straight away.

"Why haven't you marked me yet?" I questioned softly as I rubbed my hand up and down his abs.

"You don't deserve it", he snapped. I could feel him tense up and I could feel the rumble in his stomach as he growled. We just made love and now all of a sudden, he is snapping at me like this.

"w-what?" I questioned. What does he mean I don't deserve it? I am his mate surely, he would want to mark me, right?

"You ran away from me Kagome, now you need to accept your punishment", he growled. I pushed myself off his chest and sat up looking down at him. I pulled the blanket up with my to cover my naked body, he doesn't deserve to see it now, "you will be sent to the pack prison with that animal of yours. What's his name again? Oh yes, Hojo."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I exclaimed. He just glared at me and nodded.

"yes, I can Kagome, I am your Alpha and you will do as I say", he replied quite calmly.

"You're an asshole Inuyasha! I can't believe you used me like that for sex when I was in heat and now you are just chucking me away like an overused toy!" I shouted as I was getting frustrated.

"I did that for you! I satisfied your needs before I locked you away! If I didn't, you would still be in heat and you would be in pain! Not to mention all the horny, male wolves that would be all over you!" he yelled. I knew he was right but that doesn't mean what he is doing is right. Inuyasha sat up in the bed and slid his boxers on before standing up next to the bed and turning towards me.

"That doesn't mean you have to lock me up!" I exclaimed, "I know what I did was wrong but you can't just lock me up! I am you mate and Luna!"

"Don't you dare try and guilt me out of this, I have made up my mind. Now get up and get changed before I drag you out of bed", he snarled before storming out of the room. Well that's not exactly how I wanted my first time to go.

Well Damn…..


	11. Chapter 9: Are You Serious!

A/N: OMG I am so sorry this took forever to write. I ended up with a little writers block and then my computer keyboard decided not to work so I had to take it part and I got it back up and running. But man this chapter took me through a loop, usually I always get ideas and I love writing stories.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I am working on Chapter 10 right now. I know what I want to happen but I am having a brain fart on what to call the chapter. Please enjoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Are You Serious?!**

 **Kagome's POV**

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" I yelled as I punched his back. My head was beginning to spin as I had been upside down for a long period of time. Inuyasha had slung me over his shoulder so my head was facing his back when we were at the house, then he carried me all the way to the pack prison.

"I can Kagome, and I will. Just be grateful you are my mate otherwise I would have killed you for running away from the pack, not to mention this the second time you ran." He laughed sinisterly as he attempted to open the pack prison door with only one hand since the other was holding me down.

"Just kill me now! I don't even want to be here", I snapped at him. I stopped hitting his back and let my arms hang.

He growled ferociously at me. He stopped unlocking the door and gripped my hips tightly, not enough to be painful but tight enough to cause irritation. He pulled me down off his shoulder and looked down at me, gazing into my eyes.

"I would never", he said softly as his eyes soften. I expected him to yell at me, this is completely out of the ordinary, "I love you Kagome, there, I said it ok, I love you and I don't think that I could live without you." I gasped slightly as butterflies exploded in my stomach.

My wolf howled with joy, **Did you hear that Kagome? ** she questioned **Our mate LOVES us! **

I ignored Athena as I was to swept up in thoughts. Inuyasha loves me? _Love._ It's such a strong word, just like it's antonym. Do I love Inuyasha?

 _How could he possibly expected me to retort it when he is locking me up in a prison for crying out loud._

"Because you need to be punished still, come on." He replied. He looks slightly angry once again, possibly because I didn't tell him that I loved him too, but it is obvious that he is trying to mask his anger.

Either when we were talking or when I was thinking things over in my mind, he had managed to unlock the door because when I looked at it, it was open. He gripped my forearm and pulled me inside. He slammed the door shut loudly and dragged me down the stairs before opening the other door. His grip released from my arm and his hand moved to the small of my back as he pushed me through the familiar hallway. The wolves in the cells all turned to look at us, some of them smirking (oh, I wish I could smack those grins right off their faces), some glaring but most were giving me sympathetic smiles. We got near to the end of the prison when Inuyasha suddenly shoved me into a cell that was already open. He shut the barred door and locked it. I turned around to face Inuyasha and put my hands on the bars and looked right at Inuyasha through those bars.

"Where's Hojo?" I asked. Before Inuyasha could answer, I heard a manly scream of pain coming from the room Hojo was in. Inuyasha looked at me and smirked. That fucking bastard.

"Please tell them to stop," I pleaded. Inuyasha just shook his head and laughed, "it wasn't Hojo's fault thought! I persuaded him to run away, I should be the one in there not him!" I exclaimed.

"Does it look like I care," Inuyasha smirked and turned to walk away.

"I hate you Inuyasha," I yelled which caught his attention, he stopped walking but he didn't turn around, "I hate you and I mean it! I could never love someone like you," I spat. He growled lowly but just continued to walk away.

I pushed myself away from the bars and sat on the end of the bottom bunk bed that was in the cell. That was pretty much the only thing in this cell. It was fitted out with one bunk bed that was pushed against the brick wall and on the other side it had a rushed, mental sink and matching the toilet. This is what we called 'No privacy what-so-ever.' I looked at the cells across from me. I could only see three of the cells from where my cell was and since the walls were brick, I couldn't see who was in the cells next to me. The cell in front of me held two teenage boys and they looked to be around my age. On the left cell I couldn't see anyone because they were under blankets, probably sleeping and the cell on the right of me held a couple and they were obviously mates since they appeared to be fully in love. I wish I had that with Inuyasha. I sighed as I slumped my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" one of the teenage boys in front of me asked. I nodded my head slowly. But was I okay?

** No, you are not ** Athena butted in, ** Inuyasha is a dickhead **

** So now you think he is a dickhead? I thought that you _loved him_ ** I purred inside my head to Athena.

** He is hurting Hojo ** she cried and I had to agree with her on that.

"Are you listening?" the same boy before said again. I shook my head and laughed.

"Sorry, I have a lot on my mind", I apologized, "what were you saying?"

"Well my name is Nathan and this is Parker," Nathan said and pointed to the boy who was next to him when he introduced him.

Nathan had short brown hair that was messy, but sexy at the same time. With this shitty light I couldn't see much else about him but he was attractive and rather muscular. The body next to him, Parker, he had long, blonde, shaggy hair and wasn't quite as muscular as Nathan.

"I am Kagome," I introduced myself to the two boys.

"Having fun with Alpha, I see?" Nathan laughed. I didn't answer his question because I didn't want to tell him about Inuyasha and I.

"Why are you guys in this place?" I asked softly, trying to change the subject but now I am not really sure I wanted to know the answer.

"We were doing rounds and we came across a family of Rogues, a mother, father and a young pup. We did our jobs and killed them all. When we came back Alpha Red told us we were not supposed to kill the pup and then he locked us up in here," Nathan explained. Nathan and Parker were now leaning on the bars looking at me.

 _How long ago was that?_ It much have been recently because it's unlikely that Inuyasha would lock them up for that long for a mistake. I mean, yeah, they killed a pup but that's what this pack does with Rogues.

"It was about seven months ago," Parker chuckled dryly, as if he was reading my mind.

"S-seven months?" I stuttered, to say the least I was shocked but that too would be an understatement. They both nodded, "Is Inuyasha allowed to do that?" I gasped.

"Inuyasha? Wha- oh, you mean Alpha?" Nathan asked confused. I just nodded, not giving him the satisfaction of telling him why, "Why do you call him Inuyasha?" he questioned after he realized I wasn't going to answer.

"He is an asshole, he doesn't deserve the gratification of me calling him Alpha," I snapped. I wasn't angry at Nathan or Parker, just the thought of Inuyasha gets me so pissed off.

"True, but he had the power to kill you. If I were you, I would call him Alpha", Parker said when staring into my eyes. I stood up from my bed and stood by the bars, looking at them.

"I already asked him to kill me, he said no," I grumbled. Both their eye brows furrowed.

"What do you mea…" Nathan began but got cut off by a booming voice.

"SILENCE!" the voice roared, "Everyone stand back from your cells, hands behind your back."

I shut my mouth and looked at Nathan and Parker who had known to stood back from the bars. _Why would they do what that person says?_ I removed my hands from the bar but I didn't stand back, they aren't any better than me. I could hear many footsteps echo through the hallway. Everyone I could see was now standing back, even the middle-aged couple that was in the left cell that I couldn't see before. Around 5 men stopped in front of my cell, they all looked down at me since they were a lot taller. I glanced from the men to Nathan and Parker, they both visibly gulped. They motioned with their hand that I should move back, but I stayed right where I was.

"Luna," the same voice from earlier echoed loudly through the prison hall. I glared over at the voice that said it.

"What?" I snapped rudely.

"We have someone for you," he said awkwardly as he avoided eye contact. He motioned to someone behind him and he grabbed someone by the collar. Hojo. He had blood all over his clothes and face, cuts on his arms and rips in his shirt.

"Hojo!" I yelled as my hand gripped the bars again.

Hojo groaned in reply. A different guard opened the door to my cell and the one that was holding Hojo earlier, threw Hojo inside of my cell. I moved towards Hojo to support him and help him but he pushed me away sharply. I heard a couple of low growls rumbled in the hall but my focus was on Hojo. He pushed pasted me and sat on the bottom bunk way in the far corner.

I turned back to the guards, "thank you," I smiled up at them.

"Don't thank us, thank Alpha, he demanded that we bring him here," the original guard said and turned away. They all walked back to where they were before and all the people in their cells went back to whatever they were doing before all this.

Did Inuyasha really do this for me? I thought he said no. especially after I told him that I hated him. I sort of regret saying that no, I hate him in a way but most of me loves him. How could I not love him, he is after all my mate. I wish I could Inuyasha again to apologize, even though he should be the one apologizing to me. I looked over at Nathan and Parker, they stared back at me with capacious eyes. My eyes wandered from theirs to Hojo's. He glared up at me but I didn't return the look. All I did was smiled down at him. Now of said a word.

After minutes of tension-filled-silence, Hojo spoke, "Luna?" he said in a aggravated tone, but his tone was almost mocking.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, I didn't think that it was important," I murmured softly. I didn't want anyone else to hear.

"Didn't think it mattered?" he yelled, well so much for not wanting anyone to hear, "Kagome, I practically stole the Luna of the most dangerous and ruthless pack in the world and you didn't think that it mattered," he continued to shout. I flinched at his tone of voice, "I have been though a lot of shit for you Kagome, but never have you put me through something so dangerous and immature. They would have killed me on the spot Kagome, but they decided to torture me a little first. Do you ever think of anyone but yourself?"

"I'm sorry," I murmured softly. Looking down at the floor. What he said really did hurt and I know that I deserve this.

"Sorry Is not fucking good enough this time." He snapped sharply before turning and facing the wall.


	12. Authors Note: Story on Short Hold

Hey guys sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile. I have been busy writing a new story called **Siren's Lullaby** and have been addicted to it since I started writing it. So, must of my time will be on that story until it is complete. I am so sorry that I am putting this story on a short hold but once completed I will be updating all my stories.

I promise that I haven't forgotten about them! I love all my readers!

~Becky~


End file.
